


Samhain

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Halloween, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to give Sam Halloween as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> for Samhain and NaNoWriMo, because this is possibly the last chance to write fic I'll have for the next three weeks (;~;) and for my [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) [card](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/99198.html#cutid1), square ' _other: to put them to sleep_ '
> 
> If-you-squint hints to Dean whoring himself out to pay for services. Dean is about 16, Sam 12.

Dad's gonna kill him. There's pumpkin _everywhere_ and one of the sharper knives is covered in guts (and not the bloody kind), and Dad's _so_ gonna kill him.

As if the candy wasn't bad enough- and Sam had pouted and moped and nothing Dean did touched the 'I'm heading for my death' funk the kid had sunk into (' _NO, Sam. You can't go trick-or-treating! Why? Because it's too dangerous. You're going to **stay here** with your brother on Samhain._ ') until he snuck out and bought two bags of the largest and cheapest candy he could find.

He'd stashed equal parts in each of the 'rooms' of the motel- one in the closet, another in the bathroom and a third in the empty cupboard under the sink- and let Sammy knock on each door. Every time, he would open the door with the same look of surprised delight, greet his brother with a different accent and hand him off a piece of candy (a gummy worm or a stick of licorice).

He would watch Sam eat it (ignoring every half-dead memory that told him candy was to be hoarded and stashed to last til next year) and then let his little brother wander off to count with his eyes closed on his ratty bed. Dean would go and hide in another of the little rooms until Sam knocked on the right door and brandished his pillowcase with a happy grin.

But the costume was cheep- a red towel dug out of the Impala's trunk and a bright blue shirt with a tapped 'S' on the front- and the pillowcase worn and this _wasn't_ Dean's Halloweens. This was Samhain- the night of demons and Dean had to be careful and keep close watch on his little brother, his Sammy.

But he couldn't resist the pumpkin patch with Sam's pleading, wistful look attached to it (even though they had no money- even though the disgusted, dirty feeling in his stomach when he returns to Sam in the car twenty minutes later makes him want to cry- he gets it anyway). And Sam spends the entire ride back clutching his pumpkin on his lap and telling Dean excitedly exactly what he's going to carve it into.

And then they get back and there's newspaper and seed shooting contests. Dean shows Sam how to carve a hole in the top to let the smoke out. He scrounges in all the drawers until he comes up with a ballpoint pen that doesn't write until Dean cuts off the tip with a switchblade and then gets all over so much that the only way to use it is by finger-paint.

He laughs when Sam draws a bat over his forearm (because ' _Look, Dean! Now you really are Batman_!') and says that he's not going to be Robin because he's Superman.

(And if, when Dad gets home, he smiles at Sam curled on the bed- covered in ink and candy smeared with pumpkin seeds in his hair- and kisses his head once and says 'that's my boy' and Dean's heart aches- Well. No one has to know it but him.

(It's Halloween, that's what masks are made for.)


End file.
